


Bundles of Naruto

by Kiyashii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyashii/pseuds/Kiyashii
Summary: Basically a giant bundle (which I'll be adding onto) that consists of all the Naruto requests I've gotten from my request blog! Characters and scenarios are all requests and are at random. Check out my profile for other fandoms/animes that I'll also be updating!Comments are always loved, tell me what you thought! óuòWanna request something? Do so (after reading the rules) at: http://fictional-scenarios.tumblr.com !NOTE: Unless specified, all sexual requests will have a female reader!





	1. Chapter 1

As stated in the summary, this is a collection of the scenarios I have posted (or queued) on my request blog for Naruto! These can be either SFW or NSFW, I'll leave a warning up at the top of the fic for whatever reasons! Most of these are fairly short, so they're a easy and quick read! That being said as well, the updates will be at random since it's the requester's choice of what I post.

Hope you guys enjoy them, and feel free to check out the other bundles I have on my profile and feel free to request things on my blog!

Thanks for reading, and as always, feel free to show your love with comments or likes! I'll always try to get back to you whenever I can.

Love you guys!


	2. Neji | Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS asked: scenario where neji's crush confesses to him and he's shook
> 
> ME: i couldn’t quite get this right and if anything the reader is the one beyond shook but i hope you can enjoy this nonetheless!

The sun had fallen just beneath the top of the trees, the sky still a welcoming blue with orange hues that dusted the clouds. Hands fiddling with one another in front of you, you dared not look at the person walking beside you out of sheer nervousness. It wracked your entire body in earnest, so much so that Neji had asked a few times if you were cold and wanted to go inside somewhere.

“I’m glad you could join me,” You murmured, voice just above a whisper. 

You could feel him looking at you from the corners of his eyes. “It’s nothing special, ___.”

You stood straight. “I know, it’s just… I like being around you is all. I’m happy you came.”

Neji eyes cast down, staring at the pebbles littering Konoha’s dirt roads. “I’m happy that you’d thought to invite me in the first place.”

Despite not even saying anything that romantic, you felt heat rise to your cheeks and you swallowed thickly. Like him you stared down at the ground in a silence, one that he must have thought was comfortable while you were nothing but a bundle of jittery anxious nerves. How would you go about this? Just outright ask him? Should you go somewhere more secluded? Would he say yes, no?

His voice pulled you out of your own tumbling thoughts.

“Ah, another couple.”

You followed his line of sight to a small shop, where a man and woman sat happily laughing and sharing a drink with another. The server seemed to find the sight to be endearing, as she awed over their relationship.

“They seem like they’re having fun,” A small pang of jealousy hit you as you spoke, happy that the couple were enjoying themselves but also wishing you could feel the same warm-hearted evenings with your crush.

You peeked a glance at Neji, who was still looking them over as you walked by. “Lately it seems like there’s been many more couples out than usual.”

“Maybe it’s something to do with the season?”

He shrugged and you swallowed again. Now was just as good as any time.

“Neji,” you started. He hummed in response to turned his gaze to you, brows knit. “I’ve actually been meaning to talk you about something.”

You sped up enough to step in front of him, halting your brisk walk. He merely watched you with a perplexed expression and standing before him like this, those translucent but alluring eyes all on you, heated you up again. 

It seems you’d looked like a deer in the headlights, frozen, because Neji cocked his head and his expression only deepened. “What is it, ___?”

Breath seemed to void you. It was suddenly painfully aware to you that you did not, in fact, have the courage to do this. It was likely he was going to reject you, and then you’d have to spend the rest of your life feeling awful about it. You took a cowardly step back, eyes shifting down as to not meet his gaze.

“Nevermind.” 

You saw his feet move and he took a step towards you. “Tell me.”

“I can’t.” 

“You can’t, or won’t?”

Your shoulders rose, head ducked down in shame. All of your muscles seemed to tense and you wished you could just disappear. “Both.”

“___, will you at least look at me?”

So, you did, hesitantly looking up from the ground to look him in the eyes. 

“Please,” He said sternly, but softly. “Tell me.” It was apparent that he really did want to know what was on your mind, seeing how big of an impact it was having.

Something about the way he was looking at you, both wanting but also anxious, made your heart skip a beat. Part of you began to suspect maybe he knew what you were thinking about, given how smart he was and how good he was at picking up on behaviours. Whether he did or not, in this moment he truly did care about what you had to say, and that was enough for you to suck in a breath of air and it force it out a second later.

“I like you.”

Neji was taken aback by your words, that perplexed expression once again taking form as he wordlessly watched you, maybe expecting more. You gave it.

“I really, really like you, Neji.”

“As in,” He was watching you like he expected either himself or you to bolt at any moment. “Romantically?”

Whatever courage you had left drained out from your body. He seemed shocked but not in a heart fluttering surprised way. More like he’d never even considered a relationship with you. Maybe it would be you who bolted. 

Not only had you made it awkward, but he didn’t feel the same way.

“I’m sorry,” You breathed, getting ready to turn heel and get the hell out of there.

“Don’t be.” Neji said, making you freeze. “In truth, I do feel the same way. Part of me hoped I would be the one to confess first but this works just as well.”

“Wait, wait,” You took a step towards him. “You feel the same way? Like, romantically?”

A small blush crept over his face and his graceful pose seemed to falter for just a second before he nodded once. 

“Yes.”

All at once your muscles relaxed, his statement ringing in your ears. Though you tried to remain serious a smile took over and you puffed out a relieved laugh. “I didn’t think you would.”

“I didn’t think _you_ would.” He was smiling too but it was much more subtle than you, the mess of the person standing in front of him. How he could feel the same way you had no idea.

“So,” You started, much more light hearted than before and definitely starstruck. “What now?”

He took a quick look around but stopped at a small restaurant located nearby, mostly empty but none the less warm and inviting. 

“We go on our first date.” He said matter of factly, and you nodded. 

“I’d love to.”

You walked beside him again, no longer shaking but feeling like you were on cloud nine. You were about to have an actual date with Neji, something you’d played out in your head multiple times since you realized you were in love with him. Actually being there now, seconds away from it being not just a romantic fantasy, was unnerving in the most pleasant way.

You looked up at him only to find out he was staring right at you and while before you’d both turned away in an instant and pretended to have not been looking, you just smiled at one another, happy and ready to welcome a flourishing relationship.


	3. Iruka | Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS asked: Very angsty scenario where Iruka gets a bit too drunk, and ends cheating on his female s/o. The next day, he sees his s/o but he doesn't remember a thing. When he approaches her, she ignores him and walks away and then he has flashbacks of what happened and he's just destroyed.
> 
> ME: hyuuu i really don’t think iruka has it in him to cheat on his partner, drunk or not, so it pains me to write this but… here you go, hope you like it ónò

The sunlight slipping through his room’s blinds were nothing short of painful to his already throbbing eyes. He sat up from his bed, half clothed with a headache that practically sent him out of his mind, and sluggishly stood up to stretch. You weren’t there with him, which was weird, but what was weirder was the room’s condition.

Iruka wasn’t the most organized person ever to say the least, but he was definitely cleaner than this.

His shirt was strewn over the toppled over chair in front of his small desk which was empty, his little can of pencils on the floor and sprawling along the tile. His pants were at the side of the bed and crumpled to hell, and what’s worse was his headband was dangling messily off his night stand like he’d just tossed it off and thrown it wherever.

Through his haze he rubbed his eyes and yawned, stumbling into his bathroom and holding himself up by leaning on his bathroom sink. He looked like shit; eyes red, hair tangled, and the skin on his neck bruised to hell and back.

Wait… Bruised?

Iruka’s fingers pressed at the blotches along his collarbones and jugular, expecting soreness but feeling nothing. The skin was just red, like…

Like the marks you’d left on him so many times.

While before it would leave him blushing, wondering how he would hide them from his students, something felt very wrong. He didn’t remember seeing you last night. Come to think of it, he didn’t remember much of anything last night. Maybe bits and pieces, like going out drinking with some friends during a birthday celebration, but after that it was lights out.

The teacher swallowed thickly and pushed himself away from the sink and mirror, walking back out into the main room and drinking in the messy scene before him again. This time he was a little more lucid and it was clear that among his clothes, was someone else’s. He was tired and some-what out of it but he knew what your underwear looked like (after all he’d seen them enough times), and these weren’t ones you owned. 

Heat rose to his cheeks but it wasn’t accompanied by the butterflies that’d kick him in the stomach. His nerves lit up, mind frantically trying to piece together what had happened last night. He assumed he must have stumbled home after a fun night out but it was evident that him coming home was not the only thing that had gone down.

Quickly, Iruka pulled an outfit out of his small dresser, dressing himself and putting his hair up before snatching his headband off the nightstand by his bed and settling it atop his head. 

Once again sunlight burned at his eyes and for a brief moment he actually had to shield himself, blinking in the shadow of his hand. While he adjusted to the afternoon sunlight, he took a squinting look around. Life seemed to carry on as normal, people were buying from the shops. Children were chasing one another in a game of tag. He even saw Naruto slouching and following Sakura to some restaurant near by. A bit of the dismal feeling he had before seemed to drain away with the warm sun.

Taking another look around he was surprised to have seen you sitting at a bench in front of a cafe, holding a book with one hand and what he assumed was coffee in the other. A smile spread over his lips as he approached you, the thought of someone else’s clothes in his room suddenly void of thought.

He barely reached 10 feet of you before you looked up from your book, saw Iruka and bluntly stood from your seat and slammed your book shut. You tossed your drink into a nearby garbage can and turned heel, heading directly opposite from him. At the sight of your back Iruka frowned and stood, stunned momentarily. But, he followed you anyways.

He followed you to another part of the village with more seats, one which you sat upon in an obvious huff and pulled your book open again. He felt like he should let you be, something was clearly bothering you, but something urged him to come closer. Something bad happened last night, he could feel it.

“___?” He called, standing before you and darkening you with his shadow. You didn’t even look up at him, so he tried again. 

“Go away.” You hissed. He felt it reach the bottom of his heart.

“What’s going on?”

You snapped the book down against your lap and stared up at him, a little something in your eyes that he hoped he’d never have to see. Betrayal.

“Fine, then I’ll go away.” 

You stood to leave and he reached for you, only to have his arm snatched and thrown away before you sped past him. 

Something about the way your hand held his wrist made him freeze. 

It was familiar, fingers holding his wrist. He was being lead somewhere. A house, a room, a bed. His bed.

Iruka took a step back at the memory suddenly flashing in his mind.

It was hazy and broken but there. He remembered her, someone he’d never met, above him straddling his waist. Her hands on his chest, his on hers. She was so lively, grasping at him and his clothes and his-

Iruka covered his mouth.

There was no way he could do such a thing to his partner. To ___. Yet there it was, bits and pieces but there like a bad dream. 

The clothes in his room, the hickies on his neck.

Iruka stumbled back and fell onto the bench you were sitting at moments ago. His body felt like it was made of lead, and it wasn’t just because of his awful hangover. You were still walking, your usual pep completely gone. He could see so many emotions in your eyes, in your tone, and for some reason your voice rang through his head despite not even had said much of anything.

“How could you?!” “I thought you loved me!” “Did you even _know_ her?”

Nausea washed over him and he leaned forward, one hand at his stomach and the other in front of his mouth. How could he do that to you? Even in his drunk induced state of mind, how could he cheat on you? 

Thick tears bubbled to his eyes and he bit back a sob, shaikly standing from the seat and trudging back to the other side of the village, back to his house, back to his bed. He felt worse looking at the mess he and some stranger had made last night. Seeing the person’s underwear taunting him made it all the worse and he couldn’t stop himself from heaving in a breath and allowing those tears to fall. 

Iruka clutched at his chest, feeling his heart break at his own fault. He had no idea what to do now. You must have caught him in the act somehow, or saw the woman leaving. He prayed it was the latter, nothing would hurt him more than your expression when you caught him in bed with another woman and he was too drunk to even care.

He stumbled into his bathroom and leaned over the sink again, really feeling he might be sick. He was crying hard now, tears rolling down his cheeks and a horrible ache in his, well, everything. Everything hurt from his head to his toes, to his heart. Regaining his footing, the man stood straight up and turned, pulling the shower curtains open and blasting the water stream cold, stepping inside and letting chills and sobs wrack over his entire body. He deserved it.

Under the icy temperatures he pressed his forehead against the tile wall and wonderred how the hell he was going to make this mess up to you, should you even bless him with a second chance at all. 


	4. Itachi | NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS asked: Shower sex with itachi?
> 
> ME: i hope you like it! have some comfy shower sex with itachi

Chapter Warnings: NSFW

 

* * *

 

 

The water stream was soft against your skin, the hot water easing your muscles. It had been a long day and you were nothing if not exhausted, slumping under the shower head and letting the heat spread all throughout you. You’d already finished cleaning, already washed your hair, but you were just so comfortable you really didn’t want to get out and go through the process of getting dressed. 

As you relaxed, you barely heard over the shower the sound of knocking the bathroom door. You leaned over, pulling the curtain and stuck your head out.

“Yeah?” You called.  

The door opened and Itachi slipped inside, closing the door behind him. Your eyes softened at the sight. 

“I thought you were sleeping.” You said, retreating back behind the shower curtain and letting the water run over your hair and back. 

“I was,” There was a shuffling as clothing dropped to the floor. “but I woke up and couldn’t go back to bed.” 

The shower curtain pulled back and you stepped forward and partially out of the water stream, somewhat reluctantly. From behind you, his arms snaked around your waist and if you hadn’t already been together for so long you would have flushed a deep scarlet. Instead, you smiled and leaned into his touch. His lips peppered kisses along your upper back and a sighing breath escaped you, eyes slipping closed in bliss. 

“You’ve been in here for a while.” He murmured, long hair wetting and brushing at your shoulders. 

“Sorry,” you said in return. “I didn’t want to get out.” He hummed against your skin and if you were a cat, you’d be purring. “You had a long mission, shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I missed you.” 

“You saw me when you came home.”

“And I wanted to see you again.” Those lips trailed up your shoulders to your neck, where you leaned your head on one side and bared yourself to him. He didn’t nip you, just kissed at your throat like it was the most delicate thing he’d ever touched. His hands drifted over your stomach and sides, petting you softly.

“Itachi…” Your voice was stuck between a sigh and a whine, and he licked below your ear. 

“Are you too tired?” He asked. 

You bit at your lip. You were tired, but maybe not _too_ tired. Instead of speaking you pulled away from his arms, turned to face him and rested your hands on his bare chest. You leaned up and caught him in a kiss, one he returned with fervor and subtly backed you against the wall. The tile was so cold in comparison to the heat of the water, and you gasped. 

He rested one hand on the wall while the other continued petting and rubbing at your sides, sliding down your waist, under your ass and along your thigh where he urged you to lift your leg and wrap it around his waist. You did so and gave a sighing moan, one that went unheard as he continued to kiss at your neck. Moving from your leg, his now free hand seemed to take interest in your chest, fingers rubbing over your nipples and eliciting soft sounds that the shower drowned out. Though all the attention was mostly on you, there was no hiding his hard on that pressed at your lower abdomen.

“Itachi,” you breathed, hands sliding up his chest as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “Come on.”

He kissed you and nodded, groaning against your lips when he took hold of his member and pressed the tip against you. You arched, urging him on and moaned lowly when his hips pressed forward. He was still as he sunk further into you, both of your breaths already labored and his hand making a fist against the tile you were pressed upon. When he’d fully pressed into you, his cock twitching against your walls, you whined and rocked your hips enough to pull a groan out of your partner. 

“___,” He breathed. The hand that had been toying with your breast moved back to your leg, sliding under your thigh to keep your leg slung around his waist. He shifted his footing and you bit readied yourself knowingly. After the first few test thrusts, Itachi adapted to a quicker pace and ground himself into you eagerly, his breath catching in his throat whenever you’d squeeze on him in pleasure. 

Heel pressed against his lower back, you tipped your head back broke your shared kiss, moans picking up volume and rising above the sound of running water. His mouth found your neck and he closed his lips around on certain spot, sucking at your skin and muffling his own increasing sounds. Sharp moans left you every time he sank back inside, your heat tightening around him as your felt your body start to tense up. You hips shook against his and your hands balled into fists against his back, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Itachi-” You gasped, your orgasm taking you suddenly. It was hot and you tensed entirely, clenching on him and rolling your hips in time to meet his erratic thrusts. His movements rode you out until all that was left was sensitivity as he worked to meet his own finish, breath hot against your neck. With one particular thrust, and then another, he too tensed and pressed you flat against the wall, one final moan sounding before he came roughly. The feeling spread inside you and no doubt dripped onto the flooring, washed away by the running water. 

You both panted harshly, neither of you wanting to move. That exhaustion that had been wracking you returned again, but this time you really did feel like you were made of lead. But, even so, you were satisfied as Itachi slumped against you and caught his breath. 

“Missed me that much?” You panted, breaking the silence of your post-orgasms. 

“Yeah.” He hummed against you, obviously just as sated as you were. “I was gone for a while.”

You smiled. “You were. I’m glad you’re home now.”

He gently pulled away and slid out of you, leaving you empty and oh-so-satisfied. Itachi rolled his shoulders, probably still a bit sore from his previous mission. His eyes were soft and just as tired as yours were when he looked down at you and gave you a chaste kiss before stepping back and turning the shower off. 

“Do we _have_ to get dressed?” You said, drowsy. 

Itachi pulled back the shower curtain. “Not if you don’t want to.”

“Thank god.” He grabbed the towel you’d brought in for yourself and to your pleasure he set it atop your head, drying your hair off for you. It was so soothing, you almost fell asleep right there. But, you were jostled back awake when he tugged gently at your hand. 

“Come on.” He said softly, and you followed him to your bedroom for some proper rest.


	5. Naruto | Reuinte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS asked: I have a kind of specific request !!! Scenario where Naruto's female S/O or lost or kidnapped but she manages to find her way back to Hidden Leaf and they reunite? She has been gone for a long time and everyone thought she had died.
> 
> ME: have some good hearted reuniting! i love love love love scenarios like this so i got super fueled!!!!!! -mod cassie

Bushes scraped against your leg, irritating the cut on your knee cap, but you couldn’t be bothered to slow down. Step after step you passed by countless trees that seemed to only lead deeper into a desolate forest, but you carried on. Something was different.

The elements hadn’t been kind to you. Not since the day you were grabbed away from your squad, and not now. If anything it seemed that the days were only growing hotter, and the nights were growing colder. It felt like you hadn’t seen water in days, and food was a delicacy in your state. Without any money to buy you were forced to scavenge whatever meals you could, rather it be from small fish you managed to catch over a makeshift fire or a few handful of berries. 

It was a miracle you were alive, given the circumstances. The odds were all against you. 4 men, all broad shoulders and height advantages you couldn’t believe, and two women with enough to chakra to blow you pieces if they wished. You didn’t know what they wanted with you, and despite your questions you were either ignored or forcibly shut up. They moved you with them, obviously having some sort of initiative. How you escaped was nothing short of a mission on it’s own.

You were tired, dehydrated, starved, but you managed to pull yourself free from the barbed-wire like binds that held your hands behind your back. It was in the middle of the night, the moon covered by thick, angry clouds. It was your advantage given that without the moon it was even harder to find you as you stealthily stood, heart thudding in your ears as the 6 sleeping bodies around you shifted subconsciously. Even one wrong movement would wake them, and who knows what they’d do to you after that.

Careful that your breathing wasn’t too loud despite your aching lungs, you stepped over the first sleeping body, one of the women, with pin-point accuracy. You stilled entirely as you hovered over her, in a cold sweat as she rolled over and mumbled in her sleep. When she stilled, you trusted yourself enough to let a breath slip out and pass over her entirely. There was only one more person in front of you, your freedom among the camouflage of trees and greens. Body shaking, you stepped over one of the men, silent and making sure not to make even a peep. Crickets and your heartbeat rang in your ears. 

In one swift motion you were over him. Freedom. You were still stealthy as you tiptoed away from the sleeping group, dodging sticks or any crunchy leaves. As the space between you and your captors grew you gained speed, feeling adrenaline rush through you when you finished the final hurdle and could no longer see them at all. For the first time in a long while, you smiled, darting into the trees and no longer feeling that awful ache in your bones. Your heart still thumped loudly but you didn’t care, heaving on and just gaining as much distance away from them as you possibly could. 

After that things seemed to only get harder. Food, water, shelter from storms were all an issue. Still, you carried on like before, sometimes coming dangerously close to giving up. It was no surprise that the good souls who offered you small amounts of food kept you living. They probably mistook you as homeless, which wouldn’t be that far off if you were speaking honestly.

Day became night, night became day. The sun burned your skin and the night kissed then froze it. Each tree blended in with the other, every bush a repeating model. Grass, grass, rock, tree, small pond (thank god), grass, grass, and so on. 

However, there was one tree you stopped to look at. It looked just like all the others- tall, thick. However it was the small carvings on the bark that had you stare like a deer in the headlights, heart stuck in your throat. A small, messy carving from a small kunai that could have been easily missed. It was a tiny heart, worn down by all the winds and storms and change. You recognized it.  _You’d_ drawn it. You and Naruto when you were children had made it together. 

Gasping, you turned in a circle and frantically searched for any other signs. This tree you knew, could it possibly be? Could you be even anywhere near Konoha? Fingers pushing at the carving, you blinked into the surrounding forest. Everything looked all the same still but this tiny little mark grounded you. You shut your eyes, imagining drawing it, remembering which way you’d returned after drawing it. 

_Left._

You darted left, adrenaline once again kicking you into over drive. You jumped over rocks, not caring about the many cuts and burns that littered you. It all hurt but you were in too much of a mindset to care. Your knee stung, your shoulder ached. You carried on and stopped once again at something even more familiar. A long row of trees with a training post in the center. Marks from training ninjas scarred its wood, and you’d never been so happy to see the very thing that hurt your hands as a child. 

As you carried on, a smile breaking out on your face, you raced through the bushes and grass until you were met with a dirt path. You could have cried. It was all coming back to you, and you turned left down the dirt path again, following it up a hill until you were breathless at the sight ahead of you. The walls. The opening gate. You could see inside, people. So many people. Your friends. Your family.  _Naruto_.

Running head on, you were thrown off to hear a sudden and loud ‘ _STOP_ ’. You did stop in your tracks, so abrupt that you almost fell forward. In an instant there was someone in front of you, so close that you stumbled backwards. Taking another look there was actually two, one with bandage across his nose the other with a cap instead of headband. The gatekeepers.

“What’s your business?” Izumo asked expectantly as his partner looked you over. You blinked at them. They didn’t know who you were? You took a small step back, speechless. He tilted his head and squinted. “Well?”

“Wait.” Said his partner, who eyed you. There was a certain look in his eye that gave you hope, and it only blossomed when he gasped. “Oi, aren’t you that one girl?” Izumo cast him a confused look, to which Kotetsu rested a hand on his shoulder and pointed at you. “The missing one!”

Izumo looked you over and his eyes went wide, shoulders slacking. “___?”

You could have broken into tears, nodding frantically. “Yes!”

“Oi, wait here, I’ll get Hokage-sama!” Izumo bounded off full speed as he entered the village, disappearing inside the crowd of people. 

“We had search parties for you.” Kotetsu said, knitting his brows in an almost guilt-like manner. “We didn’t think you made it. You’re one hell of a kid.”

You gave an exasperated laugh, leaning down to rest your hands on your knees. You could relax, let your heart rate come down. You would get sleep soon, food, water. 

“___?”

The heart that had been slowing down felt like it stopped. 

You followed the voice wordlessly, looking Kotetsu. This time your eyes really did fill with tears.  _Naruto_.

He looked a bit different now, but not by much. He was still so him and perfect, looking at you with a mixture of utter shock and absolute, entire, relief. A gust of wind passed by as you stared at each other in silence, both full of so many emotions at once. Both frozen.

Your feet kicked off on their own, your body following your will as your shoes kicked up dirt behind you. You slammed into Naruto rather painfully but it was such a good pain to be against him, fingers digging into his clothes and  _weeping_ as you hugged him close. One of his arms circled your waist to keep you close, the other sitting at the back of your head. He was crying too.

“I missed you so much,” you choked against his clothes. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” 

He shook his head sniffling. “I knew I would, I  _knew_ you would come back.”

Voices were all around you, one of which you knew. “___?” Sakura gasped somewhere near by. You wanted to greet her, hug her too, but right now there was no where you’d rather be than finally,  _finally_ , seeing,  _touching_ Naruto again. He was still crying, placing kisses at the top of your head over and over again. All that time you’d thought you were years away from him, all that time thinking it was all over for you, you were making your way back to him.

With your head tucked into the crook of his neck, you couldn’t see the Medical Ninja trying to gain your attention, but you could hear them. They called out to you, to one another, taking note of the blood staining your clothes and the cuts visible under the tattered cloth. 

You’d get your help, you would. But not yet. This was something much more important-feeling Naruto’s arms wrapped around you while he told you how much he missed you and how he knew you were still alive. Your tears soaked his shoulder and neck but neither of you cared enough to pull apart, clinging to each other like if either of you let go you’d disappear. 

It felt like a dream, too good to be true, but his hand pressed flat against your small of your back and you realized this was too real to be fake. He wasn’t in your head, and neither was the walls of the Konoha staring you right in the face. After all that time, wandering aimlessly, you were home. 


End file.
